


Hailey Singer

by Newbie86



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Hailey Singer, References to Supernatural (TV), supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbie86/pseuds/Newbie86
Summary: What if Bobby had a daughter that grew up with the Winchesters? This is the story of Hailey Singer. She helps her father research and answers the phones to help hunters, including the brothers. But all she really wants to do is hunt. What happens when she is needed on a hunt? Will she prove to her father she is worthy or will things change beyond she could ever imagine? Starts at season two 'all hell breaks loose'  ( I won't be redoing each episodes since personally I get bored reading it over and over again. So, let's call this more of an AU story line, but I will work with Dean selling his soul.) Eventually Dean/Oc.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Favourite Supernatural Fanfics





	Hailey Singer

I will write on here soon but if you want to give it a go here’s the link to wattpad where it’s up an running for now

https://my.w.tt/7RldFzOiJbb


End file.
